The Light of The New World
by Trapped Trash Writer
Summary: A university student gets into a situation in which his life is terminated, but instead of dying a mysterious being makes him a "favour" in exchange for a new chance at life he'll give him the most magnificent story. [Slight Gamer]
1. Prologue: The Beginning of The End

Ah, Wednesday, how I hate Wednesdays.

Now, don't get me wrong, I don't hate their meaning or what they represent, I hate them for what they are, they are neither the beginning of the week nor the end, it's such a weird middle ground where you don't know whether to feel glad Monday is over or whether to feel glad Friday is coming, honestly who even came up with the 7 day week anyway, an even number as a complete definitive in our constant life? Fucking ridiculous! How many times do you think plans and dates have been ruined because of the week being an even number? It's just illogical.

"Hello? Earth to Johnny boy?"

As I come out of my musing I see Ann looking at me as she moves her hand in an open palm in front of my face, as she realizes I finally came to my senses she continues talking.

"Honestly, one of these days you're gonna walk right into an intersection and you're gonna cause a catastrophe..."

I simply give a quick chuckle and smile.

"Have I told you my thoughts on Wednesdays?"

I hear a heavy sigh escape Ann's lips as she looks at me with a mix of trepidation and extreme boredom.

"Please, not that again; can't you just think about something like a normal person instead of psychoanalyzing everything like some kinda sociopath?"

I make an exaggerated hurt gesture and look at her with fake pain in my face.

"How rude of thee Lady Ann! If anything I'm deserving of the title of a psychopath more than a sociopath!"

She gives a sly smile back, already used to the banter.

"You want that as your campaign slogan? Worry no more chief, consider it done!"

Thinking about the slight possibility of that happening makes my heart tremble a bit so I quickly reply.

"No, wait, don't, I was joking."

She starts laughing as she walks next to me as the laugh slowly dies down it becomes a smirk.

"Honestly though, if you don't hire me after you're done with all of this, I'm gonna be pissed."

Quickly nodding along and putting my hands together I reply.

"Yes my Queen, I wouldn't even dream of having anyone other but you as part of my marketing team my Queen, Please could you now spare me some coo-"

"Finish that sentence and your teeth are gonna be all over the floor Jonathan."

Quickly closing my mouth I look forward not meeting her eyes and make an exaggerated fear reaction of backing 2 steps away from her.

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Good..."

Quickly changing the topic of conversation I reply.

"So, how are your studies going?"

She gives a low chuckle and replies.

"You sound like my dad when he doesn't know what else to talk to me about."

I quickly make myself as smug as possible before replying.

"Your dad must truly be quite the supreme gentleman if he can be compared to someone like I then."

As she opened her mouth to reply a shout was heard.

"HEY STOP HIM!"

We both turned around and saw a man with a backpack running in our direction, as the both of us were too stunned by the sudden scenario we found ourselves in we couldn't react quickly so the man passed running in between the two of us, as I go to look at Ann and see if she was okay I realize that she's not there, instead of being a few meters away from me she's following the tail of the man wearing all black and running away with a backpack, without thinking it twice I start running behind her shouting as well.

"ANN! STOP YOU GOD DAMN CRAZY WOMAN!"

I try to catch her attention but it seems like she's too focused on what she's doing, let me tell you something, have you ever tried running in dress shoes? I have, I'm doing that right at this moment, and it fucking hurts.

I see Ann make a right and going into an alleyway, I quickly follow suit while thinking about how I should have done more cardio and less lifting.

To my surprise what I come across isn't the robber with all his teeth on the floor and knocked out as I expected, but instead I find Ann with a part scared part surprised look on her face as the man in all black points at her with a Glock.

"God damn it, Ann..."

As I realize I said that out loud the man quickly moves and now points his gun at me, I sigh to myself and switch to my public persona as I raise my hands.

"Good sir, I assure you we're not here to do any harm to you, my friend here simply confused you with a friend we haven't seen in a long time so she chased after you thinking you were him."

The man sniffs and clears his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie, eyes dilated, slightly jittery, constant cleaning of his nose, yup, a fucking druggie with an apparent cocaine addiction it seems, god damn it, Ann.

"You think I'm gonna believe that bullshit just because you use some higher than you type of fucking language? This crazy fucking bitch was running around saying she was gonna kill me!"

I look to Ann for a moment trying to conceal all emotion in my face and she looks away, I really should have chosen better people to associate with...

"Look, sir, I will give you all of my belongings as long as you let us go, please, we're simply students hoping for the time to make a better world."

A bit of confusion passes through his eyes as he thinks about what I just said, that confusion quickly changes into anger as he shoves the gun into my forehead.

"You think I'm a fucking idiot? You're not any students, you're one of those rich pieces of shits going to Harvard, as soon as I let you go you'll pull strings and torture me just because I'm not rich like you, that's what you're gonna do, isn't it?! You fucking pieces of shit!"

Fucking hell not only is he a druggie but also a paranoid fuck, God what did I do to make you angry? is it because I haven't been able to go to church lately? I've been busy and you know that...

The comments the man had made seemed to have stirred something in Ann as she became angry, she raised her voice to shout at the man, shouting, at a man with a gun.

"Fuck you! We earned our fucking education through hard work! You think we're-"

"ANN SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Ann quickly stops talking and jumps a little where she's standing, after that she looks down with a frustrated and sad expression on her face, shit I'll probably have to apologize to her later.

"Sir, please, we both come from very poor families, that's not within our capabilities, we both have people waiting for us at home, won't you please simply let us go?"

I can see it on his fucking eyes, he's not gonna do it, his trigger finger is itching and he's already got a preconceived notion of us.

"I don't fuc-"

As he's busy talking I quickly bend my knees and tackle him to the ground, a shot rings out and I hear Ann scream, as the robber is under me I quickly move and position myself sitting on top of his stomach, he tries to get me off and get his gun that had rolled away when I tackled him but I don't give him the oportunity to do so, without thinking it twice I start pounding his face with a hammer fist and hear his skull bouncing off the cement as the fleshy part of my close fist connects with his face.

I continue hitting with all my strength trying to make sure he for sure won't stand up and shoot us in the back, as I raise my fist again to try and bring it down it's stopped by Ann's hand and her soft-spoken worried voice.

"John, stop, he's already out."

I look back at the man and see I have caved his entire face in as a puddle of blood is slowly flowing out from under his head and from multiple places on his face, he's probably gonna need multiple surgeries done.

"Fuck..."

Those were the only words in my mind as I saw what I did, I stood up from his stomach and laid against the brick wall of the alleyway, this was fucked, I now have a criminal record for sure, this is probably not gonna look good if I even reach candidature...

"Oh God Jonathan!"

Ann quickly goes and tries to open my uniform's shirt.

"Woah! Hey! What are you doing?!"

Before I could keep protesting, she raised my jacket and showed me what she was looking at, a hole, the size of a 9mm bullet.

"Aw shit..."

I opened my shirt caked in blood and realized that the blood didn't belong to the man laid on the ground but me, as I removed my button-up shirt a small hole greets my sight around the area where my liver is supposed to be, my eyes are taken away from thr bullet wounds as I hear insults in the air and as I look towards Ann I realized she seemed to be frustrated and scared according to the micro-expressions on her face which at the moment weren't so micro as she messed around with her old iPhone.

"Fuck! Fuck! I don't have any fucking reception you fucking piece of a mother fucking shit fucking phone!"

I started laughing, the coincidence just too big for it to be not funny, almost like some kin of higher power was trying to fuck me over, I slowly started to feel the sharp pain of the gunshot wound more and more as I deduced I'm probably coming down from my adrenaline high.

"Why the fuck are you laughing you fucking idiot?!"

Ann shouted as she kneeled next to me on the ground, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed and choked on her tears and snot.

I just kept laughing not knowing why this whole situation just seemed hilarious to me.

"SHUT UP! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WERE GONNA FIX ALL OF THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT! YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME JONATHAN! YOU DON'T GET TO GO BACK ON YOUR FUCKING WORD!"

I just smiled, even though she was screaming at me and insulting me, I know how much worry and affection those words carry.

"You know, I saw myself going out in an explosion of fire and glory, not in a dirty alleyway with a sobbing widow by my side."

That seemed to have ticked off something in Ann as I heard her give a small laugh between sobs and a slightly annoyed expression marked her face.

"You're always such a fucking idiot..."

Ah, that I really can't deny, even someone as great and glorious as I has their moments.

Allowing myself a chuckle I felt my body turn strangely cold and I started to feel quite sleep-deprived, quite similar actually to the time I stayed up during finals week for 5 days straight trying to memorize all of my notes just in case something unexpected happened.

"Hey! Jonathan! Don't close your eyes you fucking hear me?! I'll beat you up!"

God Ann if you weren't so cute you'd be pretty annoying...

"Hey, Jonh! JONH! JONATHAN OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES IN THIS FUCKING INSTANT!"

"Night... talk to you later..."

"JONATHAN OPEN YOUR GOD DAMNED EYES!"

"JONAT-"

Ah, silence, feels pretty good...

* * *

_"This afternoon in a case of robbery gone wrong, Harvard student and Community activist Jonathan Francis Flavius was murdered while attempting to defend one of his classmates from a man under the influence of heavy drugs armed with an unregistered handgun, the President of Harvard University has expressed his condolences to his family and for the loss of one of his best students, more developing of this story at 5"_

* * *

Ah, the void of space, you know, I don't get space.

I mean how-

"Hello, Jonathan."

A voice coming from seemingly everywhere took me out of my post-mortem musings in the dark and empty void of space, I tried to look around to find the source of the voice, then realized it was the dark and empty void of space so there's nothing to look at.

I heard the voice chuckle a bit and then speak again.

"You're entertaining you know? Hey, what would you say if I made you an offer?"

_'Well that depends, is it like a job offer? or is it more like a "hey sup bro I'm your new owner" type of offer? Because if I'm to be honest you don't seem like the first type Mr.Omnivoice'_

The voice chuckled yet again as it aparently was able to read my thougths.

"Hmmm, how about I rephrase it then... let me make you a nice favour..."

_'No, bad touch, favours imply a lot, they imply I'll have to give you a favour back, and they imply that you can ask whatever you want off me if you believe I have enough capabilities to do so.'_

This time the way the voice expressed it's amusement wasn't a chuckle but a full laugh.

"I like you, Jonathan, I have decided, you'll be perfect."

_'Perfect for what?'_

"For my story..."

_'Wait are you like God? And if your answer is yes then why do you sound like a creepy dude with a long coat in a park at night instead of a loving father and all that?'_

This time the previous laughter became a stront and overbearing belly laugh.

"Oh Jonathan, no, I'm not God, at least not the one you're thinking about, I'm something... else I guess you could say."

Before I could think of what to reply with he spoke again.

"You can call me... The Storyteller... sounds quite fitting when you realize what my goal is."

As he finished saying that he chuckled to himself.

_'Why do you have to be so creepy all the time?'_

"Comes with the job."

Mentally sighing I changed the topic.

_'Anyway, you said you'd do me a favour right? So what is it and what do you want in return.'_

"My, my, such a sudden change in personality, but I guess I'll allow it as it amuses me, you see what I want to give you Jonathan, is another chance."

What.

_'What.'_

"And all I ask in return, is a magnificent story, one that will fill the hole in my eternal heart."

_'I, um, Okay? I mean I don't know what to reply with to that...'_

"Then the contract has been sealed, I'll see you when you die Jonathan, hope this life of your is as tragic, dramatic, and hilarious as your previous one was."

Before I could speak to explain that I hadn't accepted I felt myself move at an incredibly fast pace in the darkness slowly coming closer to some kind of light, wait, is that a fucking red dwarf?! Fuck I'm gonna get fucking incinerated!

As I tried to move away from it I was sucked in by the brightest and most blinding light I had probably seen in my short life.

_'God fuc-'_

* * *

"I hope you live long enough to grant me my magnificent story, Jonathan... I wouldn't want you to end like the others..."

The Storyteller chuckled to himself in his realm of neverending darkness as slowly his chuckle became a laugh and that laugh slowly became a sputtering burst of hilarity.

* * *

Ah, dark, cold, sandy ground...

Why can't I appear anywhere good?

As I pitied myself I heard someone speaking.

"Hmm... you look kinda dumb, you'll be Aho."

What?! How do you choose names that way?! What type of cruel person are you?!

As I thought that to myself I was taken out of his musings by the feelings of someone lifting him from the ground from the armpits.

A giant! A fucking giant is picking me up from the ground!

"Hmmm... you still haven't opened your eyes..."

Wait, my what.

I concentrated and tried my best to open my eyes, it was hard as my eyes felt like they were stuck together with superglue but eventually, I was able to open them.

What hit my eyes first was the light, after I recovered from the pain of being flash banged by the Sun the next thing that appeared in my line of sight was a beak.

Why can't anything be normal...

The beak in front of me started to move and words came out.

"Oh! Did you hear me speak and opened your eyes?! That's amazing... you seem like the type to have a great future in front of you, who knows, maybe you'll even be the one to take us out of this hell..."

Oh no, I'm the chosen one of something, aren't I?

God, I'm gonna die so hard...

"You give me good vibes kid, so I'll name you Lux, hopefully, you'll live up to your name."

A ding went off in my head and words seemed to appear in my brain.

* * *

[The name **«Lux»** has been granted to you!]

[Gained **«Blessing of the Storyteller»**!]

[Gained Personal Skill **«Apex»**!]

* * *

All of the sudden, I feel really tired, I can't figure this stuff out yet anyway, a little nap couldn't hurt right..?

As those last thoughts went through my head I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

**EDIT:**

Spelling, grammar and better phrasing uwu

**Authots Note:** Well, how do you guys and gals liked that? This is my first time writing anything so it would really help me if you guys gave me some recommendations and advice, please leave a review about your thoughts even if it's only one word like "completefuckingtrash" I still appreciate you took time out of your day to type that.

Another important note, what would you guys prefer a "Day 1" "Day 2" "Day 3" type of fic or simply chapters without a specific time passing?

Anyways, thanks for reading I appreciate it a lot, hope your day is great and your week even better!

See you next time.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Accustomed

**[Day 5]**

* * *

Ah, the Sun, have I ever told you how much I hate the sun?

I mean how is it possible for-

"Lux! What are you doing zoning out?! Come and get your rations already!"

Sighing to myself I stand up from my meditative position in the rough ground of our cave house home base or whatever they want to call it and start walking over to where bird grandpa is, I've realized and rationalized that my sanity won't last long if I deny the evidence that is shown to me so I'll simply accept what I see around me to be the truth and adapt accordingly to it, won't be too hard for someone like me.

The past few days were quite a bit weird if I were to be honest, learning to move, crawl, walk and run all over again was quite the experience, adding to that the 20 hour sleep we seemed to have from day 1 to 4, it was quite weird how it all worked but still logically accurate in a way.

As I wait in line for my food I start thinking about these "truths" that I've learned in the short time I've been here.

First: I've been somehow reincarnated.

Second: I'm not human anymore, seeing as when I looked at myself on the lake outside the cave instead of the masculine, handsome, gorgeous and superb human face I had, it now showed a small Torchic-like creature but with small arms on its side and white feathers.

And most important of all, there are no spices, the food is tasteless and the drinking water is disgusting...

I'm craving a Jack & Coke right now...

"Here's your food kiddo."

"Thanks, grandpa."

The old bird person with a peg leg and an eyepatch looks surprised and chokes on air for a bit before replying.

"What do you mean grandpa you little shit?! I'm barely 10 years old! I'm not your grandpa nor anyone's grandpa! I'm the glorious Jer you hear me?! I destroyed thousands of monsters! I battled the human menace sin-"

Before he could continue ramble on about past glories I decided to interfere and go to a corner to eat the "food" that was given to me.

"Okay, thanks for the food Jer."

"Hey! Wait, you little shit!"

Tuning out the anger and egocentrism from Jer I sit down on the ground and close my eyes while putting my hands or should I say claws together to give a small prayer before eating my food.

Oh Lord, please don't give me another world parasites, bless this food and don't let me die lamely from food poisoning, thanks, Amen.

As I open my eyes I get startled by a beak and eyes in front of me looking intensely at me.

Before I could ask anything the bird person-kid in front of me spoke with quite a high-pitched soft voice.

"Hey, boya, what was that you just did?"

Boya?

Wait, this bird is completely black, this is a bad omen...

"Uuuh, I was meditating..?"

The black bird gave a loud and weird laugh as it replied while wiping away an invisible tear.

"Meditating he says... You're quite the interesting one boya, what do you say, wanna be my vassal?"

What.

"What."

"Like I said-"

"No, no, I heard you, I just find it odd of you to offer something like that out of nowhere plus seeing as we're in the same situation, you can't offer me anything for me to agree to a vassal-lord type of relationship."

What's with this weird fucking bird.

Wait, these bird people probably have a name for their species/race, am I racist for calling it a bird? Wait, I'm a bird too, does that mean I'm being self-racist? Does that exist?

My thoughts were interrupted by a somehow smirking with her claw hand on her chin black bird who looked at me quite smugly.

"So that confirms it. You're in the same situation as I aren't you boya? Seeing your mannerisms you seem to be a westerner and quite a shrewd one at that..."

What, how- holy shit I'm a fucking idiot, I'm 5 days old how the fuck would I know what a vassal is or even a fucking vassal-lord relationship, I just automatically went into debate mode when I got cornered.

"Fuck..."

As those words left my lips the same weird laughter greeted my ears.

"Well seems like I got you by the balls huh?"

Wait do birds have balls?

"I dunno."

Wait did I say that out loud?

"Yeah."

As I sigh I yet again hear that black bird laughing.

"Anyway boya, you should be grateful to meet someone as great as I, my name is or well at least was O-"

I quickly interrupt the black bird by putting a claw up.

"I'll be direct since I can only assume we're both adults, your previous life, whoever you were and however you were called doesn't matter anymore, calling you by anything other than your actual name will only bring trouble and make people doubt you especially if it's human-sounding, so here's the thing..."

As I finish my sentence I put a handful of salt-preserved meat on my mouth and feel the disgust on my face as the taste hits my mouth, salty, way too fucking salty and dry, I see the black bird with a small smile on its face seemingly understanding my pain as it's body language or well bird body language seems to tell me it's interested in what I'm saying.

"A partnership, you scratch my back I scratch yours, two heads think better than one, better with people than alone, etc, etc."

The black bird rests it's claw against its chin and starts lightly scratching it with a thoughtful expression and a sly smile.

"And what do I exactly gain from this? What if I simply refuse?"

Now it was my turn to smile, after all, I expected this comeback.

"Then I hope you're good with having to converse, discuss and plan with literal 5-day old birds."

The thoughtful expression and smile on the black bird's face quickly changed into an annoyed one as a sigh escaped their beak.

"Guess I don't have a choice do I?"

I give a disarming smile and a quick laugh as I reply.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Oh, I didn't take you for a scholar, that's a pretty decent proverb."

The black bird says as it smiles as it brings a wooden bowl of dried meat and places it in front of me while it moves into an odd position and ends up sitting in some kinda weird seiza.

"Japanese?"

The black bird is mildly surprised and then simply nods with a smile as it takes the meat on the bowl into its mouth and shows clear disgust on its face.

As I finish my meal before it I tell the black bird something important I had forgotten to mention.

"Lux, that's my name now."

The black bird puts down its bowl and speaks with a smile.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Lux, I'm Nobu."

I subconsciously extend my claw hand as Nobu just looks at it confused for half a second, then it quickly changes to understanding.

"Ah yes, westerners did use to, as they say, "shake hands" when they met someone or finished a deal."

Nobu quickly took my hand and shook it with a smile.

I simply gave a smile back and let go of the handshake.

* * *

**[Day 6]**

* * *

"Okay, little shits gather around!"

Jer's voice reverberated around the walls of the cave as all the bird children came around him forming a circle, as I sat down still a bit tired from having woken up not long ago, Nobu took a seat next to me in seiza

"Doesn't that hurt your legs?"

Nobu just looked at me as if I was dumb for a second and simply shook her head, oh yeah, as I had found out she was a female.

I wasn't sure of her gender until Jer came to me after we ate our rations together and told me in front of everyone "Already putting yourself out there huh, kiddo? That's good! Our village really needs more manpower!" after that, I punched him in the balls, which apparently birdmen did seem to have, as it could be noticed by him bending over and falling face first.

"We're gonna be going over the common sense of this world so listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself."

After finishing speaking Jer grabs a stick from the ground and starts drawing on the sandy floor.

When he finished what remained was a weirdly drawn kind of map, he then points at the biggest country in the centre of the map.

"This right here is the Holy Empire of Wilxerturng, they hate monsters, which means us, and any type of creature that isn't human, they are the biggest human country in the whole continent and they have one of the biggest and most powerful armies in the continent, their main elite force are the 7 heroes."

A child bird raised his hand.

"Who are the seven heroes?"

Jer scratches his feathered head and replies annoyed.

"I'm getting to that..."

"Anyway, the seven heroes are a mix of planeswalkers and natives with S-rank Skills."

I look at Nobu when I hear the word planeswalker and she gives me the same intrigued look.

"Before anyone asks, planeswalkers are people either summoned or transported to this world by a country or sect of magicians, and before anyone asks, I don't have a single clue how magic works, so don't ask!"

Jer takes a thinking position for a second while asking himself "Where was I..?" and then quickly resuming.

"Oh yeah, the heroes, well there are seven, and they are pretty strong."

A sigh can be heard as Nobu just shakes her head, seemingly distraught at the lack of information given, same to be honest.

I raise my hand to ask a question, Jer seems exasperated and just says a quick "Go ahead."

"You mentioned Wilxer-something being the biggest human country which implies there are other human countries correct?"

Jer seems mildly surprised and smirks a bit.

"Yes, you're right Lux, the other human country is not a human-only country."

Jer moves the stick and points to a country the size of California and continues speaking again.

"This is the Democratic Republic of Griðheim, apparently founded by a hero of the Holy Kingdom who deserted a few hundred years or so ago, they have something called a constitution and different types of odd culture-related things, apparently every type of race is free to enter, reside, trade and settle down there."

Yep, definitely a planeswalker, and a modern one at that.

"Here's the basics of the other countries since I want to get this over with already."

Jer starts pointing with the stick at different parts of the map in quick succession.

"This one is The Great Forest of Mildur where Elves and Noctus reside, they are good hunters and great rogues, they kill on sight anyone who isn't authorized within the forest, this one is Flasurgra it's where the Dwarves reside, godlike blacksmiths, always drunk, hate Elves with passion since the Great Territorial War, This is what we call the Hellzone it's basically a zone where tons of monster villages fight with each other in never-ending wars, mostly Goblins, Orcs, Pigmen, Kobolds and Werekin."

And then he moves to a very small circle in the map.

"And finally this is our village, where we, the Aviare, reside; we've been hunted, sold for slavery and manipulated for as long as I can remember, according to humans our meat tastes delicious, fucking degenerates..."

In the last few parts of the sentence, Jer was gripping the stick on his hand with enough force to break it.

An Aviare kid raised his hand and asked a question.

"Where are the rest of us?"

Jer gave a bitter laugh and replied.

"There is no "rest of us", this is all we have, this and your parents who went hunting for food, but who knows they might not come back at all."

Quickly changing the topic Jer spoke again.

"Well, anyway, remember to never trust humans especially "adventurers" those are the scum of the scum."

Throwing the stick away and standing up Jer spoke again.

"Okay, now it's time to evaluate Skills, us monsters are each born with a Skill that will help us in the future, who knows maybe you'll even evolve and become a cool Averto like me, that might be impossible for little shits like you though."

As he finished speaking he laughed hard enough to metaphorically shake the whole cave.

We formed a line and one by one started to form behind one another in total in our village there were around 20 Aviare, I and Nobu decided to stay last on the line so we could discuss what we just learned.

"Grinðheim was founded by a planeswalker."

I simply nodded at that statement, it was a very obvious notion to me, what bothered me was the part where humans want to eat us because we taste good.

As we slowly moved along in line it was now my turn to speak with Jer.

"Okay kiddo, tell me the name of your Skill now and I'll tell you what it does."

As I focus on trying to remember the name of my Skill it appears in my head.

"**«Apex»**."

Jer seems confused and seems like he's waiting for something more.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Well sucks to be you kiddo, never heard of that skill in my life, guess you'll just have to figure it out on your own."

Sighing to myself I move aside as Nobu moves forward.

"**«Dominator»**."

"Geez again? Your case is the same as Lux, I ain't got any idea of what your skill does..."

He then slightly smiles and whispers something into Nobu's ear as he laughs while pulling away.

Nobu starts laughing too in a very obviously faked manner and then kicks Jer in the balls before walking away.

"Fuuuuck..."

A moan of pain can be heard as we both walk away.

We both sit down with sticks in our hands and start playing tic tac toe on the sand, something I had taught Nobu to play so we wouldn't die of boredom, as we played the game we started discussing the things we learned.

"I think I know how we can discover what our skills do."

I comment as I put an X in the middle centre.

"Oh~! Do tell Lux-kun."

She replies with a smile as she puts an O in the top middle part.

"Combat."

I sigh at the nickname and put an X on the top right part.

"And how exactly is combat gonna help us?"

As she asks this slightly confused she puts an O on the bottom left part.

"If you think about it for a bit you can form a hypothesis, both the names of our skills seem to be about offence and I believe combat is a decent try to finding out about our skills, plus, eventually we're gonna run out of food so knowing the ropes around the forest is a necessity, we'd be killing two bird with one stone."

As I tell her my reasoning I put an X on the bottom right.

"Hmmm, you certainly have quite the logical way of thinking, and that proverb yet again is pretty decent, I don't see why not try."

She replies with a weird smile after putting an O on the top left corner.

"Good, then it's settled, tomorrow morning we'll go out and try and figure things out."

As I finish my sentence I put an X on the middle right part and make a straight line.

"Checkmate."

"Awha-?!"

Nobu bites her tongue surprised as I simply laugh at her, she then starts pouting.

"Hmpf, I just lost because we were talking you hear me? If we were concentrating on the game I would never lose, you hear me?!"

I simply laugh harder, bitter losers are always funny, as I see a small bit of anger in her face I quickly reply to defuse the situation.

"Yes, yes, my Lord, I apologize for this deep disrespect I've inflicted you, would you please find it in that beautiful heart of yours to forgive me?"

The more I praise Nobu the smugger and smiling she gets, heh, that's kinda cute.

"Hmmm, since you taught me this simple strategy game in the first place I guess I could forgive you this once..."

I hold back my laugh and just reply with as much of a straight face as I can.

"Yes my Lord, thank you, my Lord."

As we talk a bit more eventually night came and we both parted ways before going to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Bone:**

Well, how did you guys like it? I tried to put a bit of lore and stuff like that so it isn't just an exact copy of everything so I guess this is kind of an AU? I don't really know.

Hope you guys aren't bothered by world-building and a bit of exposition.

_**Zerak:**_ This is something I wanted to address as soon as possible, the story points and plot and where it's heading(at least until the end of the first part) is already done, all I have to do is write it out, thanks for the review!

_**Epro987654:**_ Thanks for the interest! Hope you like this chapter!

_**AzureSoulReaper:**_ I've decided to mix them both a bit and only write days where stuff actually happens while giving a quick resume of what happened the days before, and yes as you can see in this chapter Nobu is gonna be the main girl, I still haven't decided if I should do a harem or simply keep it to her.

_**Sixth**** Bending:**_ Thank you very much for your support friend! Hope you keep liking it.

_**Adrian**** King1:**_ The reason why I put Slight Gamer in the title is that I'm gonna start using gamer mechanics soon but without getting into numbers and stuff like that as I feel that numbers dumb down story and make you focus solely on the "growth" part(plus it's easier for me to write without having to do a calculation every time the MC does anything.) there's not gonna be any instant dungeons, but there will be actual dungeons after a some chapters, the slight gamer is pretty slight so at best it won't really be that different from most people so he doesn't really have anything to tell, as always thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!

Like always, thanks for reading! I appreciate it a whole lot!

Also, I write 3k words in 1-2 days so I was wondering if you guys would like 3k word chapters every 1-3 days or 10k chapters every 1.5 weeks.

Well and that's about it, see you later!


	3. Chapter 2: Taking Action

**[Day 7]**

* * *

Ah, the Morning, how I hate the morning.

I mean don't get me wrong here but-

"Lux-kun, are you ready?"

Ah yes, I almost forgot, hunting day.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

We both woke up before anyone else with the intent to go test our abilities.

As we exit the cave the gloomy blue colour of the barely lit sky greets us, we slowly start walking through the forest as we discuss our plan.

"So, any hand-to-hand training?"

Nobu looks at me for a second then starts scratching the back of her feathered head as she replies.

"I'm not good hand-to-hand... I prefer the matchlock."

Matchlock? Fuck that's pretty old stuff...

As I sigh I reply.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to teach you later, for the moment stay behind me and attack only when I need it."

With a pout and the feeling of being useless Nobu just nods.

As we walked around we came across a monster, but it wasn't a normal 2 feet on the ground human-like monster but instead, it was some kind of wolf with bone-like plates of armours around its body and on its lower jaw, as Nobu started to move forward to apparently either get a closer look or attack I stop her and tell her with my hands to wait, as we wait for a bit we see 15 more Wolves run by and then the pack disappears.

"That was close..."

I heard Nobu speak in a low tone.

"How did you know there were more?"

Hearing Nobu's question I simply reply with common knowledge of modern times.

"Wolves always move in packs, lone wolves aren't the rule but the exception so it's better to wait than to attack and then get ambushed by their pack."

With a smile at the new knowledge and a resolute nod from Nobu, we kept moving.

We came across something new, bunnies, not normal bunnies as their eyes seemed to be filled with bloodlust, what the fuck.

As I told Nobu with my hands to slowly move around the bunny to see it fully we came across a surprise, the fucking bunny had drill-like hands instead of fluffy paws and was eating the carcass of another bunny, seriously what the fuck.

We waited a bit in case of more showing and seeing as there were none I started telling Nobu my plan, she was uncertain but I told her that if anything bad happened she could do anything she wanted with me, that somehow got her to give a weird smile and she quickly agreed, was this a mistake? too late to know that's for sure.

As Nobu climbed a nearby tree I positioned myself in the most possible escape route of the rabbit nightmare, as Nobu reaches the highest point of the tree she jumps into the rabbit claws first before her claws could hit the rabbit though it started to run away, towards me, I maintained complete stillness until the rabbit was a few inches away and then slashed with my claws, it hit the rabbit square and made it fall and roll as it tried to run away.

Nobu and I quickly moved to corner the rabbit with or claws ready to attack, the rabbit was indecisive of whether to attack or run but as it considered it we jumped on him and with our claws tore the rabbit's neck.

The rabbit convulsed a bit and then fell limp, I looked at Nobu and she was smiling, before I could ask if she was okay she spoke.

"**«Dominator»**."

Suddenly all the blood in the rabbit started to get drained and absorbed by Nobu as she kept the smile on her face.

When the process finished I spoke.

"So, I guess you found what your skill does?"

She gave me a huge lopsided grin and replied.

"Only the first step."

First step?

"Elaborate please."

She still with a smile on her face replied.

"My Skill constitutes in 3 steps, I discovered the first one right now which is named **«Defeat»**."

Her smile quickly became a giggle, and then that giggle it transformed into her weird "Uhahaha" laugh before I could ask anything she spoke.

"I now have the knowledge acquired by that rabbit, I now know this forest as if it was my own house and I know exactly which monsters are too strong for us to fight."

I couldn't even contain my thoughts as they came flowing in.

"Holy shit, that's amazing! Nobu do you understand the strategic superiority we could have over any other race just with you?!"

I started laughing along Nobu as this news were incredibly good.

"You're amazing Nobu!"

She smugly put her bird hands next to her hips and raised her head.

"Yes, I know my dear vassal! Now come! Praise me more!"

As I was gonna follow her lead and keep praising her, a voice was heard.

"God damn it that fucking rabbit, where did it go?"

The voice belonged to a bald man with leather equipment and a rusted sword in hand.

The man quickly stopped and noticed us as we killed the rabbit, but instead of running away a malevolent grin appeared on his face.

"Holy Imperator, fucking Aviare! I'm gonna be rich!"

Now, this, this was a bad situation, but a situation I can control, I know exactly how to do this.

I give Nobu a look and speak as low as possible.

"Follow my lead."

She doesn't question it and just nods.

I go to where the rabbit is and pick it up as Nobu follows behind me, slowly I move towards the man as he kept calling me with his hand as if I were some kind of dog.

"Hello little pile of coins, come here, here."

While coming closer and closer to the man I whisper to Nobu.

"You get the eyes, I'll do the rest."

As I'm very close to the man I realize the difference in height mainly it being that I and Nobu stood at 130cm/4ft3in while the man was around 175cm/5ft8in, as we were a few centimetres apart I put on a sad expression on my face as I put the rabbit at the feet of the man.

"Oh? You're giving me a gift? Hihihi! How nice of you!"

As the man kneels to get the rabbit I shout.

"NOW!"

Before the man had any time to react Nobu slashes his eyes with her claws and I throw myself on him as I grab onto the side where his carotid artery is supposed to be with my claws.

"AHG! GET OFF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

As he falls to the floor he drops his sword as he tries to free himself from my grip, too bad, claws are made to grip hard after all and if you pull while a claw is inside you...

"AGH!"

Yep, that happens, the man now had a piece of himself on the floor.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BIRD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"You first have to be able to see me for that to happen, idiot~!"

The man was bleeding profusely as he stood up, I quickly distanced myself from him not before taunting him a bit, what can I say? I'm a sucker for theatrics.

As Nobu laughed at my joke the man got angrier and angrier, and he started to move around trying to find anything to hit like a headless chicken, unfortunately for him, he probably didn't know how bleeding out worked, the more you move the more blood you lose.

Eventually, the man fell on his hands and knees exhausted, we started to move closer to where he was and he spoke scared.

"Please don't kill me... I have a family..."

I mounted the man from behind and before ending his miserable existence I spoke.

"You tried to harm mine first, an eye for an eye."

As I finished my sentence I slashed is throat and the blood poured out like a fountain.

I stood up and watched what I had done, surprisingly I didn't feel much about it, maybe Ann was right, maybe I am a sociopath.

I looked at Nobu and saw she was already using her Skill as she smiled, this smile was different from her usual weird ones, this one was exuding a kind of warmth.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

She just simply looked at me and smiled harder.

"Family huh?"

Ah.

"Ah."

She simply laughed at my reaction, I just thought it would sound cool but now that I realize it's pretty embarrassing, I should get better one-liners...

"Shut up... Are you done with the baldy?"

As the few bits of blood flowed into her she simply nodded.

"How did you figure that was going to work?"

Quickly remembering the quote that gave me the idea in the first place I replied verbatim.

"Men judge generally more by the eye than by the hand, because everybody can see you, but few come in touch with you. Everyone sees what you appear to be, but few really know what you are, and those few dare not oppose the opinion of the many…"

Nobu simply stared at me with the usual smile and wide eyes that usually appear when something catches her eye, she then speaks with some unrecognizable emotion in her voice.

"That's an amazing and certainly true way to see things, hey, tell me, in your past were you actually some kind of Commander?"

I simply laugh at her as it could be considered in some way true after all the position I was aiming for is called Commander in Chief.

"Not actually, I was training to be something akin to a King or an Emperor I guess you could say, unfortunately, I didn't finish my education before my death."

The smile on Nobu's face quickly vanishes and is replaced by a sad expression.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

I simply smile back and hit her back.

"Don't worry about stuff like that, what is done is done, plus now I have a nice family with me."

As I said the last part I hit Nobu on the side with my elbow and she simply does her weird laughter.

A sudden pulse interrupts our conversation as I feel an attraction or magnetism from the dead body of the man.

Nobu seems to quickly realize what's going on and speaks with anticipation on her voice.

"That's what happened to me, just go and do it!"

Trusting Nobu I slowly get close to the body as the pulse grows stronger and stronger, as I'm kneeling next to the corpse I realize something.

My mouth is watering like a waterfall.

"**«Apex»**."

As soon as I said those words my hands started to move directly into the ribcage of the man taking out what appeared to be his liver, god why does this look so tasty?

Little by little I **«Devoured»** every part of the man in front of me, leaving behind just the bloodied armour and clothes.

As I sat back after eating every part of the man I heard Nobu speak.

"How do you feel, Lux-kun?"

I turn my head to her and see her worried expression.

I simply give a wide smile and reply.

"**«Apex»**, First step **«Devour»**."

She gives a smile back as we both get happy now that we have more information about our skills.

Suddenly a message appears in my brain.

* * *

[Second step **«Adapt»** being processed...]

* * *

The surprise from getting that message was clear as day on my face and Nobu quickly asked me.

"What's wrong?"

I simply had the biggest smile on my face.

"I think I'm gonna find out about the second step soon."

A worried expression on Nobu's face quickly changed into one of jealousy.

"Oh come on! What about me?!"

I simply laughed at her pain and she punched me in the ribs.

"Ouch..."

"Hmpf, you deserve it for insulting your Lord."

I simply smiled and replied.

"Yes, yes."

"Only one yes is necessary when addressing your Lord!"

Another punch to the ribs.

"Ugh..."

"Hmpf..."

Seeing as the sun was already going down it has probably been a quite a few hours since we were outside so we decided to go back, I started to carry the equipment from the baldy and Nobu went to get the rabbit.

"OH!"

I heard Nobu exclaim with a huge smile on her face.

"UHAHAHAHA!"

Ah, there's that laugh, something really good must have happened.

"LUX-KUN! I GOT IT!"

I go over to where she was with the sword on my hand and the leather armour on, it was too big for me but it still fit decently.

"What did you get?"

"Heh! Marvel at my magnificence!"

Before I could say anything else she spoke.

"**«Dominator»** Second Step, **«Control»**."

Suddenly the dead rabbit got up and started to move around and walking as it was alive and well, it then suddenly jumped into Nobu's arms and situated itself in her shoulder.

"Impressive, I wonder if you can use that on humans if so we could have an undead army of body shields."

"That was my first thought as well."

We walked back as we discussed how things had gone, I spoke to her about if I should teach her sign language so we could communicate in silence or not and she eventually agreed.

"Hey, Lux-kun I've got a question."

That's odd, for her to ask me that and not just say it straight away.

"Sure, shoot."

As I say that she's confused by the sentence, oh yeah, Japanese and probably an ancient one, so I spoke again to clarify.

"Ask me whatever you want."

"What are your goals?"

Ah, that was inevitable, wasn't it...

"In my previous life, I wanted to become Emperor, and completely eliminate the economic problems within the country."

"Hm."

Nobu simply nodded as she listened attentively to me.

"But now... The way of thinking in this world is different and incompatible with the one of my world, a good example would be the Democratic Republic Griðheim, Democracy is a way of governing coming from my time, the word basically means "power of the people", there are polls and voting and a variety of things that allow almost anyone to rule the country for 4 years, but that kind of system wouldn't be compatible with this world for a simple reason..."

Completely engrossed now in our conversation Nobu asks.

"And that is?"

"Literacy and Education."

"Ah."

Nobu quickly picked up in the meaning of what I was trying to say and continued my train of thought.

"Peasants can be bought and coerced into voting a wrong leader, and without any of them receiving an education to lead a country they couldn't try to become leaders and in the end, it would just be like every other country where the nobles are in control of everything..."

"Exactly."

Nobu quickly absorbed all the information I gave her as she nodded to herself, then after a bit she spoke again.

"So, in the end, you didn't answer my question."

I gave a sly smile.

"You truly are hard to trick Lord Nobunaga."

"WHA-"

Nobu quickly jumped surprised of what I just said.

"How did-"

"You're not really trying to hide it, plus as you can see, I learned a lot about history and their leaders."

After I said that she started pouting and hit me in the ribs.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Shut up."

I simply laughed at her and decided to answer her main question.

"My goal is the same as before, just with some changes."

That got Nobu's attention as she quickly replied.

"Just spit it out already."

I laughed yet again and replied.

"Have you heard of Alexander the Great?"

She gave me a stink eye as if saying "You already know the answer.".

"Alexander the Third of Macedonia was a King that had a goal of reaching "the ends of the world and the Great Outer Sea." in all of his military campaigns he ended up conquering 2 million square miles/5.1 million square kilometres which is about 13 times the size of Japan."

As I said those last words her eyes shot open with surprise.

"That's..."

I simply smiled at her as I replied.

"I believe that the only way for people in the world to be happy is to become a single country under the rule of a wise Emperor."

That sentence made Nobu become thoughtful for a few minutes before smiling.

"How about this Lux-kun, show me your potential, show me if your determination is truly enough to reach the heavens, if you do, I will follow you to hell."

I laughed really hard as I realized how truly interesting this whole situation could be.

"If that is your wish Lord Nobunaga, then there's truly nothing I can do to stop you."

As we both laughed we kept going back to the cave home base.

* * *

"Are you sure they're not around here!?"

A loud shouting could be heard from inside the cave.

"Yes Jer, we've searched around and there's still nothing."

"Oh fuck... their parents are gonna kill me..."

We entered the cave and everyone's eyes fell on us and the blood in our feathers.

I was the first to speak.

"Ummm, Good evening?"

Jer suddenly falls to the floor on his knees, well knee, and claws.

"Oooh, shit, thank fucking Orphus... My balls are safe..."

He then suddenly stood up and ran up to us.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

God the smell of his breath, ugh.

"We went out to test our skills, and guess what, it worked."

Nobu's drill-rabbit jumped from her shoulder unto the floor and started rolling and jumping around.

"Holy shit is that a Drainul? Did you tame it or something like that?"

As Nobu explains her skill to Jer I go to a corner and start meditating about the situation, especially my goals.

I wouldn't be so bad to Conquer this world and bring the peace it certainly needs, but as they say, most men find their end before they reach their goal.

As I kept meditating a message appeared on my head.

* * *

[**«Adapt»** has finished processing the contents in your stomach!]

_{Results}_  
[**«Novice Sword Mastery»** has been added to skills!]  
[**«Job: Adventurer»** has been added to skills!]  
[**«Job: Villager»** has been added to skills!]  
[**«Novice Farming»** has been added to skills!]

[**«?»** could not be completed, requirements not met!]

* * *

I hold my head as the knowledge comes in as a heavy river hitting a boat.

"Hey Lux, you okay?"

A Aviare kid comes in and asks with a bit of concern on his face, what a nice guy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

The Aviare kid simply nods and goes away.

Fuck I'm pretty tired, I'll tell Nobu about the second step once I wake up from a good nap, just a little 12-hour nap will be fine.

* * *

**Author's No Nut: **Well that makes it for this chapter, "Mister Author how was it possible for you to write a whole chapter in one day?!" Caffeine, a lot of it.

_**Adrian****King1:**_ I thought about putting it on top of the chapter but it doesn't feel aesthetically pleasing to me so I just put it on the bottom, thanks for the review and the support tho!

_**AzureSoulReaper:**_ Thanks for the support! Hope you like this chapter!

_**Tristan Mabey:**_ I actually saw this review as I was writing the chapter and was like "Fuck I was too slow!" so congratulations for getting it right, also, just to clarify, even though Nobunaga is kinda based on the Fate Nobu, it still has a lot of personal additions based on the actual Nobunaga, so, maybe Noble Phatasm, Maybe not!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to fav/follow and review, I always appreciate all the comments and stuff I get!

Also, DMs are open in case anyone wants to say something to me more privately or even send an OC to add to the story, I'll consider it and tell you what I think more easily and privately, don't be afraid, I don't bite.

Anyway! Hope your day is great and your week amazing! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3: The Food Problem

**[Day 8]**

* * *

Ah, H-

"Hey, Lux-"

"GOD WILL SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME HAVE AN INTERNAL MONOLOGUE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE?!"

Ah, no good, I lost composure.

I look over to the Aviare kid that is now looking at me frightened and say.

"Sorry, just a bad morning."

The kid just nods and points to Jer who is calling me over.

I go over to where Jer is and sit next to him, waiting for him to say something but he just remains in silence for a few minutes before breaking that silence.

"You're smarter than the others..."

I give a playful smirk and reply.

"Tell me something I don't already know."

He gives a small laugh.

"Arrogant little shit..."

I reply with a small laugh as well.

"I'm surprised you even know what the word arrogant means."

He chuckles.

"Fuck you."

I simply laugh at the fact that he doesn't have a comeback, as my laugh dies down the solemn silence comes back.

"We ran out of food..."

I can feel my face changing from a smile into a frown.

"Oh..."

He simply nods.

"Yeah... That rabbit you guys brought yesterday gave us a day of food more, so thank you..."

Fuck, this is such an awkward conversation to have, it's like your dad telling you he lost his job.

Getting tired of the moping I stand up.

"Well, there's no use in just bitching about this stuff, I'm gonna start gathering the kids and teach them how to hunt, hopefully, you'll help me?"

The frown on Jer's face changes into his smug smirk as he too stands up.

"Heh, what do you know about hunting you little shit? Let the great Jer take care of the education, you protect them when they go hunt."

I simply laugh at his sudden change of expression and way of talking and walk away in Nobu's direction.

"Hey, Nobu, can you come with me for a minute?"

Nobu simply nods and bids goodbye to the other Aviare kids she was trying to convince to be her vassals, the kids look at each other and sigh in happiness and relief.

As we walk towards a more isolated I decide to tease her a bit.

"So, already planning on replacing me?"

This question seems to make Nobu confused and she just replies.

"What do you mean? How could I replace someone that is one of a kind?"

Wha-

"Wha-"

I see Nobu smirk as she replies with melodic tone to her voice.

"Oh~ Now I know what you're weak to~"

"Shut up..."

Fucking women, thinking they are so cute and adorable and lovel-

BRAIN STOP.

Okay, moving on.

I sit with Nobu at a corner of the cave and I start discussing with her what Jer told me.

"No food?"

I simply nod as Nobu replies with a complex expression on her face.

"That's bad..."

I nod again and reply.

"I need you right now Nobu."

"WHA-"

Nobu moves back as if hit by something and I realize the phrasing of that sentence.

"No no no no! I mean like I need your information on the forest so you can help me hunt! Just that!"

Nobu's embarrassed expression quickly changes to pouting and she replies with a slight tint of anger in her voice.

"So you're saying that the only thing you need me for is information and just that?"

I hastily reply.

"What?! No! I mean you're very helpful and all you're also very good company and you're pretty adorable when you get all smug-"

"Adorable?"

Ah fuck, what am I saying?

"Ah, no! That's not-"

Before I could finish speaking Nobu starts having a belly laugh as she hits the floor with a closed fist.

She... She was fucking with me.

God just end me, wait, no don't, Gods are real here and if some God thinks they can just be like "Hehe~ he asked for it~" then no, don't kill me, give me eternal life and overpowered skills you cuck!

Sighing to myself I just stand up and reply with a tired voice.

"Can we go hunt now..?"

With the smuggest smile she can manage to do, she just nods and I start following her lead through the forest.

* * *

Surprisingly Nobu now knows the skills of the rabbits, they apparently all have an innate skill named **«Sixth Sense» **which allows them to perceive things that are hidden and to move instinctively out of danger, so my plan now is different.

"I want to try something Nobu, if this works it might make hunting these rabbits easier and less time-consuming."

She simply nods and I come out of the bushes where we were hiding.

I start walking towards the rabbit as I concentrate my breathing and clear my mind.

Empty.

Empty.

I keep walking towards the rabbit and then it notices me, and just as I expected it doesn't run, I keep walking towards it while chanting and concentrating in my brain.

Empty.

Empty.

I kneel next to the rabbit and start touching it and testing it, it doesn't move or tries to run away, I move my claw and take the rabbit by the throat as I stop chanting, it immediately tries to run away but can, I rip the drills off its arm so it doesn't stab me with it and then break its neck.

"What the fuck..."

I hear Nobu whisper as she comes close to me.

"How did you just do that?"

Before I could reply, the pulse starts going off in my head and I start to salivate a lot, without thinking it twice I open my mouth and swallow the rabbit whole.

* * *

[Your stomach has been modified by **«Adapt»**, the contents in your stomach are now instantly adapted!]

[**«Adapt»** has finished processing the contents in your stomach!]

_{Results}_  
[**«Sixth Sense»** has been added to skills!]  
[**«Dash»** has been added to skills!]  
[**«Novice Piercing Proficiency»** has been added to skills!]  
[**«Escape Tactics»** has been added to skills!]  
[**«Silent Step»** has been added to skills!]

[**«?»** could not be completed, requirements not met!]

* * *

The wave of information hits my head like Truck-kun delivering Japanese highschoolers to another world and I fall kneeling to the ground.

"Lux-kun! Are you okay?"

I see up and see Nobu's worried expression and reply.

"Yeah, just information overload."

She makes an expression as if telling me she understands, most probable because she does.

I stand up and start explaining how I got to get close enough to the rabbit.

"Meditation and chanting? are you a Monk now?"

I just sigh and tell her to trust me as we come close enough to another Drainul.

I see Nobu start to calm herself and slowly move towards it as she breathes and mutters under her breath.

She slowly kneels next to the rabbit and then snatches it by the neck successfully, after that she takes out the drill appendages and starts absorbing its blood.

"Hahaha! Good job Nobu!"

As I come close to Nobu she quickly turns around.

"We gotta leave now!"

Not understanding what she means I open my mouth to reply, only to be silenced by a snarl.

"Oh fuck not again..."

I quickly turn around toward where the tingling sensation in my brain is pointing and I see one of the armoured wolves, I quickly move next to Nobu and whisper.

"How many are there?"

"Just one, it separated from the pack."

Suddenly my fear turns into something else, and that something else is the basis of all humans, one of the original sins, greed.

Just what kind of skills could I get from this Wolf?

I start smiling to myself without realizing, I whisper to Nobu.

"Do you trust me?"

Without waiting she replies certainly.

"With my life."

I can feel the smile almost break my face as I start to salivate.

"I'll distract it, you jump on him from a tree use the drills we got from the rabbits."

She quickly starts running catching the wolf's attention, I use **«****Dash****» **and scratch the wolf's face with my claw so the attention is brought back to me.

"Come here puppy, let's play catch."

The wolf charges at me and without thinking my body simply move to avoid the hit, this continues for a few seconds until the wolf starts slowly moving around me, **«****Dash****»** \+ **«****Sixth Sense****»** is truly OP.

"What's wrong, little bitch? Too tired to continue?"

The wolf roars and throws itself on me again, instead of dodging I use the Street Fighter Ryu throw and throw the wolf on its back.

"NOW NOBU!"

Nobu quickly jumps from the trees and stabs the wolf's unarmored stomach with the 2 drills of the Drainul, and rolls away as she falls to the ground.

As the Wolf moves to stand up I quickly mount its back and use my claws to grab onto his skull by his eyes hard, the wolf gives a sharp cry of pain as it tries to throw me off its back like a Bull on a Bullriding event.

But like I said before, bloodloss is a bitch.

Eventually, the wolf fell to the ground and died.

I stood up and looked at Nobu with an ear to ear grin, she simply shook her head with a smile and proceeded to use her First and Second Step to move the wolf back to the cave.

Well, guess that's food for the day.

Although I wanted to eat it all...

Sucks but I guess it'd be pretty shitty of me to eat the food of our village-colony-home thing huh?

As we walk back to the cave we discuss strategy especially now that Jer is training the kids.

* * *

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT KID?! IS THAT A FUCKING BREWULF?!"

The first thing that greets us as we enter the vicinity of the cave is Jer's shouting and awestruck face.

I get my smuggest possible smirk and reply.

"I'm smarter than the others after all..."

Jer's face is a mix of being annoyed and happy as he replies.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face before I beat it out of you."

I simply laugh and reply mockingly.

"Yes, sir."

I go down and lay on my back for a bit looking at the cave and thinking of the situation as Nobu talks with Jer and lays the Wolf corpse on the ground.

We obviously can't keep hunting forever, eventually, the food chain will be reduced enough to the point where the superpredator will have to start hunting us.

We need a more constant and secure form of acquiring food and I don't see that happening any time soon.

Wait, Farming.

But how? That's the main question... I barely know anything about the plants and the things we can eat around here and the skill I acquired from the baldy barely gives me any information into farming...

Sighing to myself I close my eyes and decide to take a nap.

* * *

"So that's what I've been thinking about, any thoughts?"

As I said that to Nobu and Jer I bit a piece of wolf leg that Jer bought me after he roasted it, it wasn't as bad as eating it raw but it wasn't good either.

"Farming huh?"

Nobu scratches her chin as she adopts a thoughtful expression, Jer quickly replies.

"We've thought of Farming before but... There haven't been any Aviare born with farming skills or knowledge."

In a too long didn't read manner, we're fucked, at least for the moment.

"Okay then, we need to find a way to get a permanent supply of food."

Nobu takes the opportunity to jump in.

"And weapons, we can't keep hunting with our claws, it's too dangerous, especially if we're gonna have more people join in."

I solemnly nod and stand up finishing the last bit of the Briwhatever Wolf.

The information quickly appears in my head.

* * *

[**«Adapt»** has finished processing the contents in your stomach!]

_{Results}_  
[**«Brewulf Roar»** has been added to skills!]  
[**«Charge»** has been added to skills!]

[**«?»** could not be completed, requirements not met!]

* * *

What the fuck is the question mark, I keep assuming it's the Third Step but I honestly have no idea...

It seems like the quantity of what you eat matters in learning skills too.

Sigh... everything is slowly becoming really bothersome...

Gotta man up and start thinking hard then I guess, but for the moment, sleep.

Saying my goodbyes to Jer and Nobu I head to a corner of the Cave to sleep.

* * *

[You've gained the **«**██████ **Protection** **from**** the **██████████ ███ **of** █████**»**!]

* * *

**[Day 9]**

* * *

It's weird you know, since coming here I haven't had a single dream, not that I had many before coming here but still, it seems odd...

As I wake up and stand up from the ground I see most people are sleeping except one of us.

Nobu has something on her hands and is moving it around and tightening it with some kinda rope, as I come close I notice what she's making, a spear.

The head of the spear seems to be one of the rabbit drill-like appendages and the other part seems to be a solid looking stick, using these two she's tightening them up with a string apparently made by some kind of tree bark.

As Nobu finishes the spear she smiles to herself and whispers a small "yatta!" under her breath.

"That looks pretty good."

My whisper took her by surprise as she instantly picks the weapon up and takes a stab at me while standing up, fortunately for me, **«****Sixth Sense****» **has my back covered, so my head moves automatically a bit and the spear goes by my head not without leaving the dramatic cut on my cheek though.

"Whoa there tiger! Calm down!"

Nobu looks at me angrily and replies in a whisper as to not wake up anyone else.

"Are you crazy?! You don't take a warrior from behind without expecting an attack!"

Whoops

"Whoops."

She just stops pointing the spear at me and sighs, her expression has a sudden change as a crooked smile appears on her face while she twirls the spear.

"Hey, wanna go hunting?"

I simply smile back.

"You know it."

I go pick up the Rusted Sword and my body automatically knows the basic slashes and how to handle it, after giving it a few test swings I keep it on my right hand while following Nobu into the forest.

* * *

Getting close to the rabbit I slice it's head off in one strike, that makes 3 now.

"Well, this seems easier now that we have weapons doesn't it?"

Nobu just gives a quick smile and a nod.

As I pick up the rabbit off the floor my **«****Sixth Sense****»** activates and I drop to the floor.

"Fuck I missed..."

As I look up I realize what's in front of me.

3 men, one in robes, one in leather armour and a Zweihänder and the final one has a bow and quiver on his side.

I look to Nobu and see she's okay and wondering what to do as well, slowly the men start to surround us as the man with the Zweihänder taunts us.

"Come here little coin bag, come to daddy!"

This would be a good time for the **«****Escape Tactics****» **wouldn't it?

Too bad I'm already using it and I'm not finding a way out, haha.

I look to Nobu as she looks at me with an unrecognizable expression, seemingly waiting for orders.

Fuck, can't act weak now, time to strategize.

"Okay, Nobu listen to me closely because I'm gonna talk really fast."

She simply nods with hurry and I speed up my way of speaking as to rely all the information needed quickly.

"Hit and run tactics, stab jump back dodge stab again, don't try to clash weapons as yours will obviously lose, do this on the big one until he's tired, the most troublesome is the mage, we don't know anything about magic so it could be dangerous, leave that to me, every time the archer tries to hit you hide behind the big one and make him shoot him, if he starts targeting me don't worry, I have it covered, now, GO!"

As I say that I use **«****Charge****»** and **«****Dash****»** at the same time, if I had to be compared to anyone I'd say I'm about 5 meters per second faster than Usain Bolt.

As I become a blur of speed I charge the mage catching him off guard, I burry the rusted sword deep inside his chest and quickly pull out.

I duck down as my **«****Sixth Sense****» **tells me an arrow is coming and it passes right by my head, you aim for the centre of mass not the head, dumbass.

I quickly use the **«****Charge****»** and **«****Dash****»** combination again but this time I'm surprised as I fly past the archer and realize something, not an archer, a rogue.

I touch my side and realize I have a large gash from one of the two steel daggers the man is using.

Fuck, a little bit closer and I'd be done for, thank God for **«****Sixth Sense****»**...

The little bitch in front of me is now smirking to himself seeing the gash he left on my side.

"What are you smirking at whore? Did you see yourself in the mirror and thought you saw life's greatest joke?"

* * *

[**«Taunt»** has been added to skills!]

* * *

Hehe, free skills.

As the smirk becomes a frown the rogue dashes toward me with both the daggers pointing towards me, since he's taller than me I can do something he can't, I use the combination of skills again and instead of going for his head or arms I go for his legs, the sword strikes his shin and gets stuck as the man falls to the ground and one of his daggers rolls away, as the man moves to remove the sword I quickly run towards the Dagger and pick it up.

I switch the dagger to an icepick grip and stab the man on the head as he tries to stand up, ending his life.

I'm really out of breath and barely standing at this point, oh yeah, the wound, fuck.

I look over to where Nobu is and she looks tired to, but the hulking mass of muscle is tired as well and has multiple cuts all along his body, niceu niceu Nobu-chan.

I pick the other dagger off the corpse of the man and quickly switch it to an icepick grip too, using **«****Charge****»** and **«****Dash****» **again I jump on his back and stab the place where his lungs are supposed to be and pull.

I quickly get back as the hulking mass of muscle tries to hit me but thanks to **«****Sixth Sense****»** \+ **«****Dash****»** he can barely keep up, eventually it seems like his lungs collapsed and he falls to the ground.

I look over the aftermath as I lay on the ground and smile, my smile quickly turns into a laugh and that laugh into a full-on belly laugh.

"WE DID IT NOBU! WE FUCKING DID IT!"

She starts laughing too and falls on her back completely exhausted.

What a fucking day.

* * *

**Author's **██████**: **Well I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry if it's a little late, got a bit sick and couldn't write.

Also, quick thing, if anyone is interested in the map of the world I've kinda created, here's the link.

imgur-com/a/jv3vdss

_**Adrian King1:**_ Well, in my head I thought 130cm was still pretty small, in this case, I guess you can just imagine very big chickens with 2 opposable thumb-claws.  
I appreciate the support a lot and hope you like this chapter!  
PS: I also relate to myself a lot, it's both a blessing and a curse.

_**The Lazy Dragon:**_ Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Hyochi Nagara:_** Yes, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**_Avenger13579:_** Thanks for the support! Also, just to clarify again, the story is complete(first part) in my head, that's why I can basically make a chapter in a day, unfortunately, I have classes and what not so I can't spend my whole day writing, bummer I know, so for the moment I'll write when I can and eventually end the first part of the story.

_**AzureSoulReaper:**_ Thanks for the support! I try to not to make things too expository so it doesn't bore people to death, I'm trying to write fantasy not an academic text after all.

Well, that about does it for the 3rd chapter, hope you guys are having an amazing week! See you next time!


End file.
